


flush

by pumpkinspicedtheatre



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicedtheatre/pseuds/pumpkinspicedtheatre
Summary: love is a mysterious thing.isn't it?
Relationships: Cleopatra & Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Kudos: 6





	flush

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me going off because i got a gf and i love her and im happy ^^

flush.

that's an odd word.

it means so many things.

a sound. an action.

what happens to skin when our emotions get the best of us.

and maybe, just maybe, it was happening to joan.

maybe she won't let herself admit how much the girl's words get to her. or maybe she will, but probably only to gandhi. she trusted him.

and yet, as she lay there, she felt the words spill from her mouth. couldn't stop them.

they just spilled out onto the screen.

because happiness doesn't come from money. or sex, or whatever. it comes from the thrill of first love. the exictment. even when that dies down, you are truly settled and happy.

and although she knew it was improbable, it was all joan wanted to do for the rest of forever.


End file.
